


逆向反轉

by HazelYip



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, mob, 輪姦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelYip/pseuds/HazelYip
Summary: 基金會的左手在任務中失手了。
Relationships: original characters/Mikell Bright
Kudos: 13





	逆向反轉

Vivid特工感受到他的後腦受到了一記重擊。

一是鈍器， 目前不排除是這裡哪個混蛋的手肘。他本能的趔趄一下，在視線隨著陣痛黑下來時伸出手朝著前方用力的抓了一把。

這不是他第一次出使潛入抹殺的任務， 本來一切都已準備就緒,在他打算從衣袋里摸出那把骨柄左輪的時候，和他一同潛入的傢伙拉響了最近的警報。

他遭到了同伴的背叛。但這不是最糟糕的情況，他迅速的擊斃了背叛者，然後不得不臨時改變了計劃的行程，貓腰朝著走廊的另一側跑去，他需要快點藏起來，或者混進他們的人里，再想著怎麼完成任務。不過這個臨時的計劃又被迎面而來一群安保打破， 乾掉一群人對基金會的王牌特工而言輕而易舉，而意外發生在他摸到左輪的下一秒中，有人從後面照著他的後腦勺來了兩下，基金會的左手暈倒在了地。

Mikell Bright睜開了眼睛，他的手腳被人用麻繩結實的綁了起來，昏弱的光線進入他的眼簾，眼前模糊不清的黑色輪廓很難讓他分清自己現在面前一共站了多少個人。

「早上好，基金會的小美人。」黑影中傳來一個嘲諷又帶著玩味的聲音，即使暫時沒法看清對方的面部Vivid也知道他，和他身邊的另些人，現在大概是在用怎樣的一種目光看向也。

「操你媽的。」Vivid毫不猶豫地開始問候對方的母親，被麻繩困住沒法難倒Mikell,他不知道在任務中遇到過多少次，不過沒法難倒他的前提是眼前沒有現在這麼多的人。目前他唯一能做的就是在一片哄笑聲中怒視那個朝著自己一步一步逼近的人，和在沈默中暫時的按兵不力。

逐漸的逼近讓Vivid的看清了為首的男人，他被頭盔武裝的面龐下露出不懷好意的眼睛，名後他用手挑起了基金會王牌特工的下巴。「你知道嘛，我們都不喜歡別人隨筆跑進家裡偷東西，特別是碰到像你這樣難抓的野貓一-犯錯了總要接受懲罰的，我說的應該沒錯?

於是所有人都圍攏了過來。

他媽的.... Miell奮力掙扎起來，背上傳來一記悶響後被人扯著頭髮強抬起了腦袋，有什麼東西趁著空擋生硬的擠開了他的牙關，然後濃重的腥味直接讓Mikell拼命的向後退開想要吐掉那根強行塞進他口型里的陰莖。但是那只手扯著他頭髮的手又把他摁了回去，金屬冰涼的觸感從額角傳來。「 趁現在我的弟兄們還不想殺你，好好表現一下?」

Mikell皺眉叫罵起來，聲音由於嘴裡的東西而變成了含糊不清的嗚咽，按在頭後的手直接把Mikell摁倒全部含住了那根陰莖。其他的人幾乎是在同一秒內扯光了Vivid身上所有的衣物，然後特工麥色勻稱的身軀暴露在他們所有人的眼皮底下，勁瘦的腰身勾起他們更深處的慾望。

Vivid被深到入喉的陰莖弄的不斷乾嘔起來,生理鹽水本能的掛上了眼角，把雞巴塞進他嘴裡的男人似乎非常滿意他現在的表情，在MikelI的嘴裡緩緩抽插起來。許許多多的手撫上MikelI的身體， 由上而下，由下而上，撫摸的這具身體的每一寸肌膚，有兩只手分別捏住了Mikell的胸前的兩粒乳頭，然後不輕不重的隔著手套揉捏起來。另外的一隻手移到了MikelI的後面，毫無徵兆的塞進兩根手指，在裡面攪動著開拓著緊致的內壁。

Mikell對情事了如指掌，可他從來沒有做過下位，他現在處於一個絕對劣勢的被動狀況，這是Mikell最討厭的東西，可他目前還沒有辦法扳回局勢。而基金會的Vivid特工向來沈著冷靜，會用著他的方法，掌控全局。

由於腦門上頂著的那個槍口，他極不情願的開始艱難的吮吸嘴裡那根雞巴，並由於身上所受的愛撫而不斷的用顫抖的聲線發出自己從來不會發出的黏膩的喘息。給他後穴開拓的人並沒有多少耐心，隨意的攪動了幾下腸壁後就直接扶住了自己的性器在Mikel的後面長驅直入。「唔一唔嗯、 "Vivid被捅的直接挺起了腰，這他太媽要人命了，他本能的縮緊了後穴，然後結實富有彈性的臀部挨上了除他老爸以外的另一個巴掌。「放鬆，婊子，你想把老子雞巴夾斷嘛? "Mikell無力的掙扎了一下，在前面和後面受難的同時傳來的快感中，他把嘴裡的那根雞巴吸射了，而那根雞巴的主人發出了滿意的低喘聲，從Mikel的嘴裡退了出來。Vivid特工扭頭吐掉了嘴裡的白液，粘稠的液體從半張的口中隨著涎水一塊流下，他的頭被重新的扯了起來，然後另一個人的雞巴塞進了他的嘴裡，他拼命的忍住了乾嘔的不適感，盡量快的開始舔舐嘴裡的東西。他得快....快點結束這場災難。挺進他體內的人短暫的停留一下後，幾近瘋狂的開始抽插起來,Mikell被操的整個人都差點跟著晃動起來,乳尖的揉捏從開始就沒有停下過。三處的痛楚夾雜著快感傳遍全身，他覺得大腦逐漸的空白了起來，但他不會因為被操爽了而徹底放棄他的理智，他向來知道什麼是孰輕孰重。腸壁不斷的被人碾過，挺硬的陰莖不時蹭到一個要命的點，Mikell渾身一軟差點趴上了地板，但他只是擰緊了眉頭忍受著，在又一個人的精液射在他嘴裡後，他綁著的手腳被釋放了。

在他後面的進出的人停下來操乾的律動，其一個人把他從背後架了起來，然後重新操進Mikell後面的人架起了他的雙腿，最後的幾下衝刺後直接交代在了Mikel裡面。Mikel幾近是癱軟著靠在架著他的人身上，柔軟的發絲貼在英氣的臉上，眼中亮人的綠色黯淡了幾分。

「精神點，寶貝，我們還有兩個人呢。」

還有兩個人。Vivid在心裡重復著，然後那剩下的兩個人分別接過了他的一條腿，一根陰莖不由分說的挺了進來，撞在Mikell的那個點上，Mikell驚呼著音調都高了七八分，另一個人短促的笑了兩聲，然後讓龜頭在Mikell的已經被塞滿後穴口蹭」了蹭。這讓Mikel瞬間心涼了半截。「不要，不要.....」

勸說無用，另一根雞巴毫不憐憫的硬是擠進了Mikell的裡面，後穴被撐開到撕裂的感覺引發了Mikell-聲綿長又接近於慘叫的呻吟，看來他不被操死在這裡已經是上帝對他的垂憐了。他抓緊由於混亂而被踢到他旁邊的外套，體內的性器交替抽插著，全然不管Mikell是否真的能夠承受。或許是Bright家族在這方面的天分，Mikell沒有被直接操暈過去，他第一次被人操的流下了兩滴眼淚。他竭盡全力的放鬆自己去接納那兩根埋在自己裡面的雜種玩意，個的聲音已經喘的有點嘶啞，Mikel疲倦地收了收自己的小腹，讓最後的兩人最終同時射在了裡面，然後閉上眼睛躺在了地上。

「嘿，怎麼處置這個婊子?」

「放這好了，下次繼續玩，把門鎖上。」

大意狂妄的人們笑著握上暗室的把手，Vivid特工睜眼舉起了他剛才從地上的外套里摸到的骨柄左輪。

Vivid特工穿上了地上躺著其中一個人的工作服，儘管後面遭受侵犯後撕裂的疼痛依舊讓人難忍，他依舊扯了一個微笑轉了轉手裡的左輪，然後邁步跨過了五具腦袋開洞的屍體。

基金會的Vivid特工向來沈著冷靜，他從來都會會用他的方法，掌控全局。


End file.
